Vengeance of Fate
by theunknownvoice
Summary: He used her as a replacement for his wife and found himself in love with her and in doing so destroyed her life.
1. Prologue: Datapads and Beginnings

Vengeance of Fate

By: theunknownvoice

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Prologue: The Datapad and the Beginning

A/N: This is only the prologue. The story really starts to take place after this chapter. This is in fact the setup

When he first found the datapad he had just assumed that it had belonged to his uncle or his mother. They always had datapads. Mom said she couldn't live without them. She needed to be able to put her thoughts down constantly.

"You never know when something you think will be used in a political debate."

He tended to agree but then again he was more like his mother than either his brother or sister. Both had their father's mind for mechanics. They understood the world in the shape of tools and puzzles. He was different.

Uncle Luke had told him that he was strong in the living force. The sixteen year old still struggled with the meaning as he continuously thought of his destiny. The force said that everyone had a destiny but his was one that he perhaps would never accept his.

But he didn't think about what had been bothering him. Mediation hadn't been helping and neither had tending his pets. His siblings were off repairing the Falcon with his father. That only left him and his mother in the Coruscant apartment.

Leia was currently sitting on the window seat working on her latest speech. He watched her sensing her frustration. Typical Mom, she didn't ever take time for a break. She needs one now though.

"Mom, did you misplace a datapad?"

Leia looked up her brown eyes meeting her son who was holding at the aged electronic to her. The screen was too bulky to be one of her datapads. The keys were too large and the machine looked like it had been tampered with.

"I doubt this type of datapad has been manufactured since before the Clone Wars. I wonder where—now I remember. Your Uncle Luke found it when he was cleaning up the old Jedi temple. It was locked in a compartment in one of the old padawan quarters. You can have it if you like."

Jacen glanced at the old electronic. He had never had a datapad before. It wasn't something he often thought about wanting considering his interest did lie more in his animals but still he could use it as a diary of sorts. A place he could think that Jaina would not have access to.

"Thanks Mom."

It was hours later before he had a chance to examine it at all. At first there seemed to be a strange encryption code on the datapad itself. Jacen would be the first person to admit that he was slightly (Anakin would say hopelessly) technologically challenged but he did know someone who could crack the password for him.

Anakin grinned at his latest puzzle as Jacen watched in bewilderment.

"It could be any number of characters and galactic alphabets but most likely the word is spelled in basic but that doesn't mean that it's a basic word."

"You mean it could be in wookie?"

"Most likely not but it's in something else. I could have it cracked by the end of the week."

Jacen frowned. He really wanted to use the datapad tonight. Anakin didn't notice his brother's disappointment as he began to run encryption programs on it. It clinked on the language selection and for fun decided to try out huttese. The machine quickly spit back a password and opened.

Anakin's mouth dropped as he glanced at the now working datapad.

"I didn't think that it would be that easy."

Jacen smiled. "You always were better at things like this than you ever acknowledged."

The younger boy smiled at the unexpected praise as his brother walked out of the room.

Jacen laid down on his bed in hopes of writing. Carefully he opened the program for writng and found that a file immediately popped up. It looked a journal but the title, _My Confession, _made him stop from deleting it.

His eyes practically bugged out of his sockets as read the name at bottom of the screen and he began to read.

_To whoever reads this, know I am not a good man. I never pretended to be. I was supposed to be some savior with a great destiny. The Chosen One, the savior of the Jedi, the war hero of the Clone Wars—useless titles._

_Destiny weighs heavy on a person. Destiny is useless and no prophecy dictates who you become._

_I am not one to apologize—_

_But this time I have too. I ruined the life of two women. I twisted and distorted the love they felt for me and took from them their innocence._

_Padme, my sweet angel, her life was destroyed because of what I became. I don't know if she loved me in the end or if she ever acknowledged me as the one she had once called husband. She saw Vader as a monster and Anakin as a scared boy. She loved me in her own way but it was mixed with pity. She felt responsible for separating a young boy from his mother and sending him into cold space._

_Sometimes I wonder if Padme was a dream. She didn't seem real. Even as I touched or laid next to her, I was aware that any moment my happiness would end. The force torments me. It does not allow me to be happy or have safety. It does not grant me peace. Instead it takes from me or lures in front of me the opportunity for some moment when I won't have to worry._

_Sith do not have a conscious but I do. Perhaps I am not yet enough of a Sith to not feel regret. It does not matter._

_Padme's life I left my mark on. Sabe's life I ruined. I can still see her posing as the queen trying to carry herself strongly._

_She was strong. Sabe was the strongest person I ever met and the first true friend I ever had and she remained my friend even when I was Vader. She did not abandon me._

_The child that I was had loved Padme. The man that I became loved Sabe. She never rejected me, never hurt me, never left me. I forced her to make choices that were against her beliefs. I took from her. I never gave her anything but she loved me and only as I held her cold dead body did I know I loved her. _

_So this is my confession. The confession of Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader. The last words I write under the name Anakin and the last time I think of Sabe._

To be continued….

A/N: This story has been in my head for over a year now. I noticed whenever I read Star Wars fanfiction that there wasn't really Anakin/Sabe. Anakin/Padme is the cannon pairing so I wanted to explore Anakin/Sabe. If you don't like the pairing please don't read and review.


	2. From Farm Girl to Handmaiden

Chapter 5: The Past is Inescapable

Chapter 1: From Farm Girl to Handmaiden

_**She told me of her past in little glitches and bits. It was like putting together a puzzle or fixing a complex piece of machinary. Never did Sabe ever confess to everything and never would she let me know all there was to know. I doubt that she could even if she wanted too but Sabe was used to keeping secrets. That facet of her was useful even though I hated it. **_

_**I took what information I could from what slipped from her mouth and from the files I collected. I needed to know all there was to know about the people I surrounded myself with. I had known so little of Padme and her betrayal of me had taught me not to trust.**_

_**So I learned all of Sabe while she was in my service.**_

The twelve year old girl stood straight trying to keep from ringing her hands. Her father had come with her. Rarely traveling from the farm, he was making an exception.

Sabe shivered slightly. The crop was to be harvested in the next few weeks and her father had pointed out that if she failed then he had wasted his time.

"The crop is our livelihood. Sabe, this is the only thing I will ask of you. Do not fail."

She had nodded and bowed her head following him down the crowded streets of Theed. Her lessons at the Nubian Academy for Defense and Public Service in her district for defense and to make herself a civil servant had cost a great deal. Her father had shelled out the money when Sabe had announced at age seven that she wanted to join the army or become a bodyguard. It was a common practice on Naboo that all citizens until age seventeen devote themselves to a form of public service. Sabe's father had served on the Naboo Farmers and Agricultural Devlopment Committee as a young man. Her mother had been a page to several government officials before deciding to leave the crazed city of Theed and return to her small rural village.

"_You'll see Sabe, the city is no place for a country girl. It's too loud and busy."_

Sabe, however, did not long to be such a public servant. She came from a long line of body guards on her mother's side and had decided to follow in the footsteps of her grandmother and other family members. She wanted to protect people and serve her planet being a body guard offered her such an opportunity.

The city of Theed was waking up. The streets were beginning to bustle with people heading towards the university and shops. Children were laughing as they marched off to school.

Sabe watched the people of Theed with interest. There were so many unique things that people did that made them interesting. Each person had their own facial expressions and unique movements. There were so many things a person could learn by watching for the subtle clues that people leave of their identities while dealing with each other. The man with the ink on his fingers was obviously a writer. The young woman with the heavy dress was unused to wearing the heels on her feet. The saleswoman was desperate for business as she smiled and tried to lure people into her shop.

"Here we are."

Her line of thought was broken as she gazed at her father. Standing in front of her was the military testing center.

"Don't you forget why you're here. You had better pass."

His words rang in her head she has entered the building. The elaborate pillars surrounding making her feel small. She wasn't that tall at all and the weight of her family's expectations made her feel even smaller. The training center stood in front of her. She must prove her physical ability. She must pass.

-

The young captain who administered the test looked bored. There were other things Jarod D'Shalla wanted to be doing. The Princess of Theed Padme Naberrie was visiting the military base and would be issuing a speech about the importance of Naboo funding relief efforts to other worlds. He didn't care for the speech but would rather like at the pretty young woman. D'Shalla had labored himself under the idea that he was in love the young politican.

At only fifteen their age difference was minimal at best. On Naboo there was no official coming of age. According to their society coming of age was determined by the individual's maturity level. Padme was definitely a woman then. The girl knew all about the Naboo political scene and had been known for her public service record. She been involved with relief efforts and knew first hand of the subject she was discussing.

Jarod glanced at the trainees. Each had come from some of the finest training schools in Naboo. They had passed through years of not only combat training but also lessons in etiquette and government. Each of the young women here had gone through years of dedication and he didn't care. He would rather be at the speech and be able to go drinking with some of his colleagues.

"Alright," D'Shalla said clapping is hands to halt any chattering. "As you may or may not know that there is only five positions available on the security task force and first ten of you must pass through this test and then through the Nubian Military Academy with specialization in security. If you pass their requiremnts then you will be allowed to gurad some of our political leaders. If you fail then they will place in perfectly good military positions. As most of you have passed this morning's written exam you will proceed in the next phase. When I call your name please step forward. Those of you not called I will ask you to leave."

Sabe's hands balled into fists as she listened. One by one each girl was called. A majority may have passed but that meant that some had failed. Frantically she went over the answers she had given. Panic began to clutch at her stomach. What if she had failed?

She could see the anger in her father's face. He would be angry. The crop had been risked for the one hope that her training had paid off. Her job as a security officer, no matter how low the rank, would provide extra income. Even her acceptance into the Nubian Military Academy at Theed would provide her family additional income that was desperately needed.

It would make life easier on her mother and younger siblings. Her father would not have to panic over the harvest every year and break his back hauling it in. Instead he would be able to pay for addition help to help his growing brood of nine children. Her older brother Devon was already providing for the family as a pilot. As the oldest daughter it was her job to help.

"Sabe Narrane."

All at once the panic poured out of Sabe. She had passed. She had passed! The written part was the hardest part. There had been so many things to memorize. The list of facts regarding the political arrangement of the Nubian government that she had spent every available moment memorizing for the last three days had stuck!

D'Shalla began to bark out orders for the remaining young women to go to the targeting range. Each girl was handed a standard blaster and ordered to shoot at the target.

Sabe could hear several of the girls swearing but in reality this was easy. Growing up on a farm and having to chase animals out of the grain storage areas had taught her how to shoot accurately. The blaster fit perfectly in her hand as she pulled the trigger. The cool feel of the metal body of the gun and the jerk of the ammunition being shot out made Sabe more confident. Aiming at all of the regions that were considered lethal hits she shot expertly.

D'Shalla was thoroughly bored. Each one of these girls wasn't worth a bit of his time. Again he dreamed of the beautiful young politician. At least she had some merit to her. This group was just another group of want-a-be defenders.

He glanced at the girl shooting the target dead-on. So far she was the only one who hadn't missed a shot. A girl like that was talented. Of course she would never compare with Princess Padme. Especially with those plain looks and the all too serious expression on her face.

The remainder of the test was too easy and Sabe felt her heart soar when she was announced as one of the ten. Immediately she was paid for signing a commission. She thanked the exam proctor and exited hurriedly after her dismissal. Tomorrow she would be moving into her new quarters.

"Papa!"

Her father sat by the side of the fountain. "Well?"

Sabe smiled widely as she handed him her money. "I'll be able to help now. Just like Devon."

He smiled as he led her through the town and listened to her jabber on.

-

Robé glanced at the trainees. Most didn't interest her. The general rule was that a mentor would become attached to a trainee. From their mentor they would learn the rules and regulations of being security officers. Only few of the army candidates would be selected, the remainder would be trained as pilots and members of the Naboo army.

"Robé, do you see any of them that would be fit for security?"

"No," the senior security officer answered. She needed to fill a quota.

The new girls that had arrived three days ago seemed to be still struggling to fit in. Carefully she counted the number. Number 1 was leaning against the wall frantically staring at her in fear. Good at least that little chit had heard the rumors about her. Robé encouraged the rumors claiming she was a cold blooded killer willing to do away with recruits. Nothing was further from the truth but Robe didn't want the recruits to feel like they could cuddle up to her.  
Number 2 was biting her nails, a disgusting habit. The girl should learn to handle herself better. Number 3 was trying to gossip with Number 8. Number 4 was taking to one of her superiors trying to improve her upper body strength. That girl seemed to be at least taking this seriously.

Number 5 and Number 9 were staring at the male recruits. Number 10 was practicing her hand to hand. Number 7—where was Number 7? Robe looked in the common room where the other girls were situated and didn't see Number 7 anywhere.

"Drace?"

The other woman looked at her.

"Watch this lot. I'll be right back."

Drace nodded as she glanced at the others. She too was unimpressed but considered that the girl practicing hand-to-hand would be worth mentoring.

Robe walked away from the common room and wandered the hallway searching for the final member of the group. The girls had not been confined to one area but she had assumed that they would be like all the other groups that had come before them. Most groups had chosen to stay in the common room.

It was a common misconception that at least five were guaranteed places as body guards. There hadn't been a group of five body guards in six years. Even though the exam was offered five times a year and there were fifty year per candidates there wasn't always acceptable body guards. Robe didn't have too look far for Number 7. The girl was in the library pouring over a book regarding the rules and regulations to Nubian court.

"Studying?"

To her credit Number 7 didn't jump.

"I thought since we weren't ordered to stay I might as well work on my etiquette. It is my weakest subject."

"It is good that you know your own weakness. What is your name?"

"Sabe Naranne."

"Robe Drasca and I will be your new mentor."

-

Namine Naranne kneaded the dough quickly. She had to have the bread baked before her Darren and their daughter returned. It had been six months since Sabe's last visit. She had come for the summer festival and now the village's winter festival was about to begin.

"You worry too much Mama," twelve year old Etianne said. "After all Sabe would tell us if something was wrong and she doesn't need you to make it special for her. She's just coming home. Frankly I wished you had just stayed in Theed. She could at least tell us about their winter festival. I bet it's better than ours."

Namine rolled her eyes at her daughter. The girl was working as a maid for one of the noble families living in the area and her attitude was beginning to reflect it. Yesterday she had refused to eat her mother's bread because it was "commoner bread." Last week she had refused to pick up the younger children from school. Her mistress never sent her daughters on such a task. She was even beginning to slack on her own schooling at home.

Today was her off day as it was the off day of most the working children. Still Etianne refused to the homework her mother had lined up for her. She had not wanted to continued public education and had elected to be taught by her mother.

"Leave Mama alone brat!"

Etianne stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Devon had arrived home three days before but he had put off his homecoming celebration for Sabe.

"Devon don't you think Mama is stressing too much. It is just Sabe. It's not like it's the queen."

"Even if it was the queen I would be more concerned that your sister was coming home," Namine replied. "Go check if Dane and Jaren are back and then go check on the little ones."

Etianne glared but didn't argue.

"That girl—her mistress spoils her too much."

Devon began to wash the vegetables. "She'll grow out of it. I heard that Dane has been working for father and is studying agriculture."

"Yes, she has convinced Jaren it is a good idea and he is studying with her. Her and your little brother are convinced that they will be able to run the farm more efficiently. You should hear her argue with your father."

Devon laughed. "I guess then that Sabe and I are the only ones to go into public service careers."

"The other children volunteer in civic programs as is required but you are right at least for the moment," his mother said. "I sometimes wish that you two had remained here. It is too hard having you at such a distance."

Devon watched his mother. Her hair was beginning to gray. With nine children to watch his mother seemed exhausted. Still he and Sabe didn't live at home but he knew their mother worried.

"You should be proud, Mama."

"I am Devon but there is something nagging in the back of my mind that tells me that your sister will find herself in some type of danger."

Devon frowned. He had heard of his mother's "intuition" before and how eerily correct it was. She had predicted the major thunderstorm that had occurred when he was a small child. The entire area had been flooded and only his mother's insistence that his father not plant but raise animals had saved them from bankruptcy. She had insisted they butcher early and sell the young. The money she claimed would provide them with enough cash for good seed the next year. They had even sold the left over feed. While many of their numbers were forced to take out loans or lean on the government, the Narannes had been able to afford everything.

Devon felt his voice go dry. She could be right this time and Sabe could be facing real danger.

"Are you sure?"

His mother only nodded. She had seen too much in her thirty-nine years. Naboo had changed and any icy feeling on heart told her that more changes were coming. Her husband would tell her that she was being silly but she could not shake this feeling.

"Namine, we're home!" Darren called.

Sabe ran right into the kitchen and hugged her mother who crying. The two women parted after a few moments while Darren grumbled.

"It took the transport long enough to bring you."

"Training ran over. My mentor asked that I continue on for longer than expected. She wanted to see how I would do in the practical."

"And how did you do?" her father asked.

"Satisfactory. I have much to work according to Robe but I'm learning."

"Enough talk of work. You look much better than last time," her mother said.

"Still too short for your own good," Devon said swinging his sister up into his arms.

Sabe smiled at her brother.

"I may be short compared to a giant like you."

"Watch it sister, you might marry a tall man."

Sabe only shook her head. "I doubt I will ever marry."

"Nonsense," her mother said. "You have lots of children and a fine house. I'll visit you and your husband will be a good man."

"Enough of this! The girl has a career and that's better than a husband at this point," Darren said. "Focus on your job Sabe. All else can wait."

Sabe nodded dutifully while her mother merely rolled her eyes. She about to say something in reply when she heard the shriek.

"Sabe is home!"

The shout was from three year old Tobi who came racing over to his big sister. She had wanted to talk to her mother but the entrance of Tobi ruined that moment. She lifted up her youngest sib and tickled his stomach.

"Sabe is home!"

The other children came rushing quickly. What had she brought them this time?

"Let's see what's in my bag of goodies shall we?"

"Yay!" the little ones shrieked causing the older ones to glare at them. They were a noisy bunch. Sabe only laughed.

"A spinner for Tobi," she said handing the little boy the toy.

Tobi grinned brightly. It was painted with images animals and was the perfect toy for him since it didn't make loud noises that bothered his mother.

"A doll for Drane."

The six year old squealed in delight. The doll was dressed up in the costumes of the Nubian court. Sabe had even made sure to get a doll with the perfect face painted in the traditional Nubian marks for a queen.

"Hmmm…I know there's something for Jaden."

The seven year old tried to keep calm as his sister rummaged through her bag.

"Oh there it is. Silly me!"

Carefully Sabe handed her brother the model of latest Nubian star cruiser. Jaden frowned slightly. He had one just like it from Devon.

"Look at the bottom."

On the bottom there was the signature of one of the best pilots in the Nubian fleet.

"My mentor is friends with him."

"Thanks Sabe," the boy said grinning.

The rest of the gifts were more subdued. There were brand new hair ribbons for eight year old Rane who was always complaining about her hair, a subscription to the Coruscant news holo for nine year old Jarnen who was a news addict, the new farming magazine for eleven year old Dane, a pattern for one of the latest court gowns for Etianne, the sweets that Devon was fond of and could never get at base, and finally her bonus for her parents along with the herbs her grandmother had requested.

The children were happy with the gifts and crowded around their sister.

"Play strike with us Sabe."

Sabe laughed as she agreed and spread out her hands.

Namine watched the children play her eyes not seeing them but instead focused on the dream she had the night before. She had seen a young woman with red rimmed eyes gazing into three pairs of eyes. The woman had wept bitterly when she saw the green eyes hiding from their gaze. A string of words that Namine couldn't understand came out of the woman's mouth. She was angry at the green eyes and the words Namine realized must be curse words. The language was unlike anything she had ever heard even in her years as a page. The young woman's brown eyes were full of pain and she turned from the green eyes.

Next the woman approached a pair of blue eyes. She smiled at the blue eyes obviously happy to be near them. The blue eyes seemed to smile back at the woman. She spoke animatedly again in the language Namine didn't know. She laughed and smiled. Happiness oozed out of her pores but then the blue eyes went away.

Finally a pair of red/orange eyes were in front of the woman. She looked at those eyes with such love and compassion, Namine felt her own heart race at the emotions in the woman's eyes. Those eyes though held hatred and bitterness except when they gazed at the woman. The eyes seemed afraid and gazed at everything in their path avoiding meeting the piercing brown of the woman.

The woman wasn't the same now either. She had grown older and her brown hair was pulled into a strict braid. She gazed at the multi-colored eyes and bite back tears. She was afraid in a moment and happy in the next. Her emotions sent Namine's head spinning as she watched the woman sob and beat on the floor. At long last she spoke in basic.

"What has happened? What have you become? Come back. Don't leave me here alone in the dark. Come back."

The woman wept and the red/orange eyes consumed her like flames.

There had been no faces only shadows with eyes except for the young women who Namine knew was Sabe.

_What gods are listening please protect my daughter._

-

Several of the recruits from Sabe's year had either resigned or had been requested for service. Some had gone into the army or become pilots. The young men that trained along side the girls often found jobs quickly. For Sabe two years passed under Robe's instruction.

Unfortunately the girl was not known for keeping her frustration under control. Currently she was pounded out her frustration in the training room.

"You are quick learner."

Sabe didn't glance up to look at Robe.

"Then why am I not good enough to be chosen."

The girl had returned from her recent visit home and seemed more discouraged.

"Perhaps you are meant for better things."

Sabe almost snorted. Better things what could possibly be better than serving as a body guard for one of the senators. Senator Palpatine had chosen several of her year-mates to serve him. Still she had been passed over as if she wasn't worth watching.

Robe had trained the girl for years and knew Sabe better than anyone else. The girl had great potential but she wasn't willing to recommend her staying in some senator's service. The girl was meant for better things where her talent would be utilized.

_Robe had waited for Sabe to leave for her vacation before attending the meeting with the other mentors._

"_The new queen is selecting her handmaidens. Are any of the trainees ready?"_

_Robe looked at her old friend Captain Panaka. "I believe my protégée is ready."_

At last Robe reasoned after two years of training Sabe was ready.

-

The fourteen year old security officer bowed a low bow as she entered the room. She could see her mentor standing in the corner. Robé's dark eyes were more hooded than normal. The man standing next to her glanced at the young woman.

The likeness was remarkable. The same dark brown eyes and hair were almost identical to his lady. The woman also seemed to be on alert glancing around the room checking the areas in a way that looked like she was only slightly interested.

"Captain Panaka this is my protégée Sabé Naranne," Robé said calmly. "I assure you that she will fill the requirements."

Robe's recommendation held considerable weight. Panaka was slightly shocked at the term protégée. It was well known that Robe had been one of the most well known security guards for one of Nubian senators more than ten years ago. It was also well known that Robe wasn't extremely social individual. She didn't choose to associate with people easily. Instead she was known to keep her own council and maintain a distance from the trainees.

"How long has she been training under you Lady Robe?"

"Practically since the day she arrived. I found her to be the most able to teach."

Panaka glanced at her. She seemed a willing fighter and he had seen her test scores. She had been working out in the dojo earlier that day. She had disarmed many of the most senior of the trainees.

"I trust your judgment Lady Robe."

Robe smiled as she led Sabe out of the room.

"Robe what was that about?"

"You are to serve the queen."

-

Three days later Sabe was packed.

"You're going to learn that there is a time for goodbyes. Someday you will come back and tell me of your exploits."

Sabe wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't I will be as a great as you were."

"Nonsense," Robe said laughing. "You Sabe have more loyalty than I ever did. You will serve the queen well."

"What if I am not—"

"Enough! Stop doubting yourself. You are the only one I would ever recommend for such a position," Robe sighed. "If you can not trust yourself then at least trust my judgment."

Sabe nodded.

Robe only smiled as she left the room.

"Come Miss Narrane."

Sabe glanced at the captain as he led her from the barracks to the palace. Panic swelled in her. No she must prove she is strong. There was no reason to give the queen reason to doubt her.

"_One day you will be serving some great politician little sister and what will she think if you show up panicked?"_

Sabe nodded trying to focus on what her brother would do. Devon would not panic as he walked in. Instead he would stand tall and offer the oath. The oath—

All thoughts were lost as she looked at the giant pillars surrounding her. The palace and the sound of the roaring waterfalls echoed in her ears and drowned out the sound of her pounding heart. She had never been so close to the palace before and now was the time to—

Her breathing sped up and her hands began to shake. Her heart pounded heavily. She couldn't--

Sabe tried not to bite her tongue off as she approached the young woman on the throne. She couldn't see the girl's features. Her make-up was heavy and the painted marks of Naboo proved that this was the queen. She knelt down carefully remembering every rule of protocol that she could recall. Was she kneeling too low?

What if her entrance had insulted the queen?

Did she look appropriate?

Had she put on the handmaids' robe properly?

There were a thousand things she could've done wrong.

"Welcome Miss Narrane."

The queen's words were measured and the tone was grave. Sabe rose from her position and looked her mistress in the eye. Perhaps that was an insult but she had leaned from childhood to give the oath one must look in a person's eyes.

She stood her firm remembering the district she was from. The small rural area in the center of Naboo's bread basket had strict customs. These were the rules she had grown up with and she refused to not honor at least some of her tradition.

The queen looked slightly startled at Sabe's movement. She stared at the girl that could possibly be her sister in awe. What did this handmaiden intend to do?

"Milady, I have nothing to offer you but my loyalty and devotion. I swear to be in your service and follow your will. I will follow you in all you decide and will surrender my freedom to be in your service. You are my mistress and I swear I will serve you even if my own life must be the price."

Carefully Sabe took the small dagger she been given before leaving home and sliced her finger. Her blood would bind the ritual.

She then again bowed her face almost touching the ground.

Padme stared in shock.

"It is a custom from rural regions, milady," Sio Bibble said.

Padme nodded. "Please get up, Sabe. I am honored at your pledge and promise to be worthy of it."

Sabe looked at her lady. Her brown eyes pierced through Padme who felt like shaking. What was this girl trying to see?

Sabe smiled at her queen. "Everything I've heard about you is true. I am grateful to be in your service."

Padme visibly relaxed. This handmaiden was interesting.

Padme smiled. "I believe we will be friends Sabe."

"I would like that."

For that single moment Sabe appeared to be a girl instead of the stern young woman. At that moment Padme decided she liked her.

To be continued….

A/N: It takes a while for Anakin to appear so bear with me. He will eventually pop up but it will be in a few more chapters.


End file.
